I'll Never Forget That Day
by TheGlitterAlchemist
Summary: After a near death experience with Eren on their last mission, Mikasa recalls the day she found out he was a titan. Eren then opens up to Mikasa and her feelings. Smut warning. This is my first so be nice (* *) Rated M to be safe. ErMika!


_I could hear it. His heart was still beating. He was still alive. I hadn't lost him. I refused to lose him._

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa snapped out of her thought. She looked over at Eren. Eren was sitting next to her in the mess hall.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Mikasa nodded. "I'm fine." she told him firmly. She had said it before, but this time it wasn't the same. She knew she did not mean it. She looked at Eren who was smiling. But she could only picture his unconcious body in her arms.

She took a drink as everyone around her talked about their recent mission success. "I guess it's real good that your limbs can grown back, huh Jaeger?" she heard someone from the next table over. She slammed her cup down and stormed out of the building.

Eren was shocked by the sudden action of his friend. Eren ran out after her.

"Mikasa!" he called after her. She turn around just as Eren caught up to her. Eren grabbed her hand firmly but in a caring way. "What is wrong with you today?" he said.

Mikasa just looked down. She looked at her scars from her past injuries. Eren raise her arm to his face. He could see the scar everywhere. "I'm so sorry, Mikasa." he told her, holding her hand to his cheek. She buried her face in his red scarf.

It had been years since the attack. They were almost 20 years old now. She drew her hand away. "I'm fine, Eren." she said and turn away. Eren grabbed her again. "What is your problem?" he pushed. "I'm fine" she said again. "No! What is wrong?" he shouted.

"How can you be so reckless? You're the only family I have left and I can't stand to see you die! If I lose you, I have nothing left!" she shouted back.

Eren was shocked. He only held her hand tighter. "Mikasa...I"

"You saved my life, Eren. Something I can never repay you for. But, I'll be damned if I let you die!" she said harshly. She turned completely to face him. "I just want to protect you. I don't want to treat you like a little brother or a child. I just can't see myself losing you. Ever." she said quietly.

Eren stood there with her hand in his. He pulled her to him in a strong embrace. Mikasa's arm hung there lifeless. She was not use to this affection from him and didn't know what to do. Eren held her tighter. "I'm sorry, Mikasa." he said to her, "and I know you're not fine." He was right and there was no amount of argument that would prove him wrong. So, she held him back.

She buried her face into his shoulder. He held her face up with his hand so she'd look at him. She suddenly hated the affaction. She realized how much she hated being treated like a wounded dog, but realized how she had treated him.

She didn't move away or scold him though. She just cried. Eren wiped away stray tears with his thumb. She wanted to stop him. This wasn't acceptable behavior to her. But Eren prevaled and only held her tighter.

"Please don't, Eren." She begged. She did not want to cry or look weak. She tried to pull herself away, but she knew she didn't want to.

But, even though she try to pull away, he would keep pulling her back. But, with her last attempt, she tried to pull away. But, this time Eren pulled her face close to his. "Eren..." before she could protest, Eren pressed his lips against her's.

Eren was just as surprised as she was. Mikasa touched her lip as though she had been electrecuted. She turned away from him and hastly walked away. She could not get away from him fast enough. She could not get to her home fast she reached her house, she quickly opened the door and hurried inside. She slammed her door hard behind her. Her heart was fluttering and head was spinning. She removed her boots and lied down in her bed to avoid fainting.

A knock came at the door and she knew it was him. She didn't want to answer, she couldn't for fear that she'd faint. But, she brought herself to stand up on shaky legs and walk to the door. As she twisted the knob, the door flew open. Eren came in and grabbed her face.

"Please. Please! Please don't push me away." he begged her. Mikasa felt helpless. She wanted to let him in, but pushing him away like this was all she ever had done. She buried her face in the scarf again. He pulled the scarf off her neck. He brought the fabric to his nose and sniffed. It's smelled so much like her, it was hard to believe that it had ever belonged to him.

Memories flooded both of them as the garment was removed. Eren held her around the waist, pulling her close to him and gently resting his head on her shoulder. "I just want to go home." he whispered to her. "I want to go home with you." He started to cry. He llifted his head up. She placed both hands on his face and wiped away his tears with her thumb. He only cried harder at her touch.

"I want to go home, too." she said to him quietly. He kissed her again with gentleness and passion. He delicately placed the scarf on the bed. He ran his fingers along her jaw and down her neck. Mikasa shuddered at his touch. He pressed his lips to the hollows of her throat. She whimpered and her legs almost gave out. Eren caught her before she fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry." he laughed, "maybe somewhere solid would be a good place to do this." Mikasa nodded shyly. Eren hoped she would be less quiet, but knew this was all a huge shock to her. Eren kissed her again and removed her jacket. He laid her down on her bed and kissed her neck. She let out a quiet moan, not wanting to frighten him.

Eren couldn't handle himself anymore. He took her shirt with both hands and pulled at the seems until every button popped off. Mikasa gasped at the sudden action but his lips silenced her. He shrugged out of jacket and threw it aside. He pulled the ripped fabric of Mikasa's shirt out from underneath her. He then undid his shirt, revealing his chiselled stomach. Mikasa's shaking hands reached up to run her fingers along every indent and crevice of his abs.

Eren groan softly, loving the feeling of her hands on his body. He kissed her again, but this time she returned it. His tongue brushed her's and the kiss became rougher. He held her body to him, lovingly. He ran his hand down and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them off in a shift movement. As he tried to pull them off her feet, he fell backwards onto the floor. Mikasa couldn't help but laugh.

Her laughter only fueled his love for her that much more. He smiled at her laughter but even more at her almost naked figure. She was certainly curvy and Eren loved it. Mikasa had been so wrapped up in the feelings Eren was stirring inside her, she completely forgot how insecure she was.

Eren took of his boots and set them aside. This was a moment they both had wanted for a long time. But, they knew they had to control themselves. The desire boiled and festered inside them both and the even the idea of it was almost too much for them.

He did not want to frighten her and she did not want to dominate him. He slowly climbed on top of her, kissing her gently. She reached up to gently grab the bulge in his pants. He growled and bit her lip. "I'm sorry." he said. She didn't say anything. She grabbed a fistful of his chocolate brown hair and brought his lips to her's.

His every fear of frightening her left as we pressed her body to bed and kissed her hard. He began unbuttoning his pants and she reached to help. After his pants came off, all he wanted in that moment was just her and her alone. He wanted to go home with her.

"Can we make this our home?" she asked him as though she read his mind. "I know this isn't really our home, but do you even think we'll ever have home again?" He held her face and smiled. "Anywhere with you is home." he said softly. Mikasa stroked his cheek with her thumb and Eren truly felt at home with her.

Eren took a piece of her long onyx hair in between his fingers. "Why did I ever tell you to cut this?" he asked with a laugh. "You were right it was too long. It was much better when I cut it." she said quietly. "I love it now. Please don't change it." he asked her. Mikasa nodded.

Eren then laid his head down on her chest. He could hear her heart racing and he could almost hear the butterflies she had in her stomach. "This is the best sound I could ever hear." he said. Mikasa started to cry, both with happiness and sadness. "Your's was the only sound I could have hoped to hear." she said. He looked up at her, stunned. He remembered that day all to well and he couldn't stand to see he cry.

He moved his face towards her's and pressed his forehead against her's. He wiped away the tears again and kissed her. He then unlatched her bra and threw it on the ground. He kissed down her neck all the way to her chest. He closed his mouth around one of her nipples and began to suck on them gently. She cried out in pleasure and urged him to continue. He then began to suck the other one as she cried for more.

He ran one of his hands down her body and into her panties. He then worked his lips back up to her face. He kissed her roughly as he slid one of his fingers inside her. "Eren..." she moaned. He began to work her most sensitive spots and kissed her neck. She moaned his name over and over again, fueling his desire.

He wanted to hear her say his name more. He worked that area more and more until she knew she couldn't handle anymore. She covered her mouth as he released her. She screamed his name, but she did not want to frighten him.

Eren couldn't take it any longer. He slid her panties off her legs and casted them aside. His undergarments came next and were lustly thrown aside as well. He held her face and kissed her once more. He then positioned himself at her entrance. "Are sure you want to?" he asked softly.

Mikasa want this so much but her silence made it hard to voice it. She smiled and said, "Yes, I do." Eren kissed her and held her hands. He entered her slowly, letting her get use to the feeling. Mikasa moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She squeezed his hands tighter. He began to move slowly, paying attention to her reactions. Every thrust made her melt and at the same time wince in pain.

But, soon the pain melted completely and she only felt the pure pleasure of exstacy. He moved faster and she moan louder. Every moan she made would only drive him to push harder. He groaned at the feeling of her.

She felt something start in the pit of her stomach and work it way down her body until it radiated all of it. "Eren!" she cried as he released her again. Eren followed her soon after, releasing himself inside her. He then collapsed on her chest and tried to catch his breath. Mikasa ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

Eren kissed her chest and wrapped his arms around her, their naked body now drenched in sweat. "We'll make this our home for now." he told her. He rubbed the flat of her stomach. "You're my home, Mikasa." she smiled as he brought his face to her's. "You're my home, Eren." she said. He kissed her and held her face close to his.

"I'll never forget that day." He said, "The day I met you was the best day of my life." she smiled at him. "I'll never forget that day either."

Eren and Mikasa awoke to the sound of small feet running around in their room. Something heavy landed on Eren's stomach and he jolted up. Their daughter looked at him with wide raven eyes and giggled. His daughter stuck her hands in his face. "Are you awake, daddy?" she asked him. "I am now." he told her with a laugh. Then, their sons came into the room. They both started to pull on their mother's arms. When she got up, they went around the other side and pulled on Eren's arms. He got up and picked up their daughter.

He set her outside and shooed the boys out, too. "We've got to get dressed to take you to school." he told them. When he shut the door, he charged for Mikasa. He kissed her roughly. "Let's have another baby." He told her. She laughed at him. "We can barely handle the ones we have now."

"I know. But, will you at least consider it?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him again. He laid her down on the bed and began to pull off her nightgown. "Eren?" she said. "Yes?" he asked. "The...kids...don't...have...school...today" she said in between his kisses. "Shhhh." he hushed her, "They don't know that yet." He smiled at her and kissed her again. He knew they would have more kids in the near future.


End file.
